Inquisition of Vengeance
by Shadows Cutting Deeper
Summary: As Good and Evil ally in the face of destruction from the forces of Chaos, the fate of Lore will rest in the hands of a vigilante known only as "The Inquisitor" and the allies he makes along the way. Forced into a world much bigger then his own, the Inquisitor must become more then a simple warrior, he must become a leader. Will he rise to the challenge and defeat Drakath?


**Disclaimer:** Adventure Quest Worlds, belongs to Artix Entertainment, I do not claim to own it. I am just writing this for my own enjoyment.  
Author's note: English isn't my strong point, so I apologize for that, this is also my first story, I will constantly try to improve it. Also, forgive the ramshackle way this was put together, I had to write this solely in a text document, without anything like office or word. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!:D

 **[-:Adventure Quest Worlds: The Inquisition of Vengeance:-]**

Lore, a place many call home, it is a world of dragons, princesses, and knights in shining armor. But also a world torn by a never ending conflict between good, and evil. The once valiant knight Sepulchure, now undead, and possessed with a burning lust for death and violence, launches an assault on the city of Swordhaven, the capital of the kingdom of Oaklore, and bastion of light.

This surprise attack has one goal, end the war between good and evil, and crush the light, in one swift, and decisive battle, slaying king Alteon, and bringing an age of darkness unto the world. However, the Doomknight would be defied once more, as this battle would not go as swiftly as he planned.

Artix cleaved three undead in two, with his Blinding Light of Destiny, a powerful battleaxe, fitting, for a powerful paladin such as Artix. He fought through hordes of undead before, and this was no different, he would defend Swordhaven until his dying breath, which of course, was unlikely to be drawn, as Artix had no trouble with the warriors of Sepulchure, who were like wheat to the scythe, compared to this mighty warrior of light. Nearby, Rolith, captain of the Guard, brought his hammer down on a unlucky undead warrior, shattering it's skull with ease.

"They're breaking through Artix! Don't let them get past the citadel wall! Hold the line!" Rolith shouted, as he smashed another undead to pieces with his hammer.

Artix hacked through another group of undead, and looked over to Rolith through the sea of undead. "These bone brains won't get past, I promise!" He said, as he beheaded a skeletal viking.

Rolith rolled his eyes at his fellow warrior, who even when facing thousands of undead, was unfazed. What they needed, was another swordsmen, or well...Another anything really, but him and Artix alone could not defeat the entirety of Sepulchure's army. Many adventurers fought along side the two warriors of light, flooding into the city from the countryside, eager at the prospect of a real battle, though a few, in the chaos of battle, sided with the Shadowscythe.

As the battle drew on, one warrior stood out, he wore a metal mask, and was hooded in a grey cloak. He wore a mismatched combination of Steel Plates, and leather armor, he carried a Steel Longsword, which he used to elegantly cut through the hordes of undead, despite wearing full armor, and a metal helm, he moved with speed, and elegance, he was no mere mercenary, or soldier, he had a certain skill with his blade, and soon, as he stood out, Artix shouted out to him, surprise on the Paladin's face.

"Metal head! Long time no see! It's been what, four, five years?" Artix said, a smile wide on his face, all while cutting through dozens of undead still. The helmeted warrior turned to face Artix, his hood falling back to reveal that the mask covered his entire head, and only had three openings, two for the eyes, and one near the mouth. Eyebrows raised underneath the helm, and blue eyes focused in on Artix.

"Five and a half. Glad to see you too, Paladin." The warrior said, chuckling under his helm, as he ducked under an undead's blade, and dispatched it with his own longsword. Rolith looked over at the masked man, and as the hordes died down for a moment, he ran over to him and Artix.

"Artix, who's this?" Rolith asked the Paladin, who looked over at the Guard, but the "metal man" spoke first.

"I'm the Inquisitor, at your service." He said, reaching with his free hand, to shake hands with the Guardsman, who did so in return.

"Do you have any other name?" Rolith asked, somewhat curious as to how the man introduced himself, however, Artix spoke up first.

"Don't be surprised, five years, and I don't even know his name, in fact, I'm surprised he still goes by the Inquisitor, rather then something less..I don't know, hostile sounding." He said with a shrug. The Inquisitor looked over at Artix.

"It's not just a random name friend, I have my reasons, and besides, it fits me, no?" The Inquisitor said.

"That depends, are you still a one man Paladin Order?" Artix asked.

The Inquisitor's tone wasn't bleak at all when he replied, despite the dark nature of everything going on. "You could say that. I like to think, a mercenary with honor, or some sort of monster hunter."

Artix raised an eyebrow. "Jack of all trades then?"

The Inquisitor nodded, and drew his sword once more as he heard the sound of Undead echoing across the city once more. "If it means slapping evil in the face, then yes. Though it's even better when I'm being paid"

Rolith also raised his hammer, as he heard the horde, and spoke up as well. "Well, I'm afraid we don't have much money for you right now Inquisitor, but your help is needed, Sepulchure's determined to burn this city to the ground."

The Inquisitor nodded, and faced the gate, determination in his eyes, he raised his sword, and took a defensive stance, holding it in both hands. "I noticed."

As the gate broke, Artix raised his axe, and shouted as the undead charged the three warriors. "BATTLE ON!"

 **[-:Swordhaven. One Hour Later:-)**

It had been around a hour now, and the battle continued to drag on, as more and more undead warriors, and mages charged in through the breaches in the walls and gate. Artix stood atop a large mound of bones, fending off many that tried to harm him, with relative ease. "ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR!" He shouted, as he slew another one, the large skeleton fell back, crushing the one behind it with the weight of it's armor.

"Make that, one hundred and five!" Artix shouted as a grin formed on his face. Below him, The Inquisitor weaved his way through groups of skeletons, swiping with his sword whenever he saw an opening. Rolith held his own, and even chuckled when he heard the Inquisitor and Artix play their "game" The Inquisitor shouted out a number as well, as he cut down a skeleton. Rolith had to admit, he was impressed, that this literal no-name, was holding his own with the likes of Artix, it was surprising. Now, while the group held their own, The Inquisitor was the only one who managed to stay mobile, moving from skeleton to skeleton, without much difficulty. He yanked his blade out of an undead knight, and looked up towards Artix.

"They're attacking the keep! Think you can hold them off here?" He asked, watching as waves of the skeletal warriors charged deeper into the city. Artix nodded.

"Go! Alteon needs your help! Me and Rolith will hold them off here!"

The Inquisitor halted for a moment, unsure, but soon, upon seeing undead rush towards the center of the city, knew what he must do. With a silent nod, the Inquisitor threw his hood over his head, and disappeared into the crowds of undead warriors. Rolith now stood on his own pile of bones, and glanced over at Artix.  
"Are you sure that was a good idea? I hope your friend knows what he's doing." Rolith asked. Artix nodded. "He does."

 **[-:Swordhaven Keep:-]**

Robina slid down the railing of a large stairwell, arrows flying from her bow at a fast rate. Upon landing on one unlucky skeleton, she notched three arrows into her bow, firing all three at a larger undead beserker as it charged her, bringing it down in moments. By the time she heard the door open, she had already notched another arrow, and was ready to fire before the man raised his hands, showing that he was in fact, not yet another random skeleton, or at least she assumed seeing as he was covered head to toe in metal, leather, and cloth.

"Who are you? Another one of Sepulchure's mercenaries?" She said, bow still aimed at the man, he sheathed his sword as of a result.

"No, my name is The Inquisitor, and I was sent to help." He said calmly. "Now, can you please point that bow, SOMEWHERE ELSE." He said, not so calmly.

Robina fired off an arrow, however it did not strike the Inquisitor, but rather an undead who appeared behind him she then spoke up. "I'm sorry, I've been fighting these things for three hours straight, and more and more just keep coming, and on top of that, Sir Ender managed to convince some of the guards to go and hide in the barracks."

The Inquisitor nodded, and drew his sword once more. "Well then, I do suppose that leaves us to defend his highness." He said. She looked up the stairwell towards the door to the throne room.  
"I can hold them off here, but the king is on his own in there, I'll be fine, just get to the King before Sepulchure does." She said, fitting yet another arrow into her bow, and firing as undead came through once more. The Inquisitor didn't bother to argue, but instead, as he rushed up the stairs, cut the lock on the nearby door to the barracks, before continuing on his path to the throne room.

The Inquisitor only started to regret his life choices by the sixth flight of stairs, as it turns out, when you have the most impressively large castle in the land, it will result in a lot of stairs.  
"Bloody hell." He muttered under his breath, as he finally reached the top seeing the Golden Dragon emblem on the door to what he knew was the throne room, drawing his weapon once more, he pushed the door open, finding none other then the king, and his two remaining bodyguards, surrounded by what looked like at least a hundred of the monsters the Inquisitor had been battling the entire day, he sat in his throne, arm resting on the pommel of his sword, the two knights next to him immediately raised their spear as the Inquisitor entered, but King Alteon gestured for them to stand down.

The Inquisitor knelt before the throne, with only slight difficulty as he pushed a pile of bones away from where he knee would be, and lowered his head. "My King, I was sent by High Paladin Artix to aid you, personally."

In response to this, Alteon stood up, walking forward slightly, he placed a hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder. "And why did Artix send you my friend?" The King said in a calm and friendly tone.

"I've been told by others I'm quite the warrior, and that you needed as much help as you can get." He said, taking this as an invitation to look up, the King was a good two or three heads taller then the Inquisitor, which was surprising, as the Inquisitor was by no means short. The King responded.

"Well then, If Artix thinks you are a good fighter, then it must be true, I'm afraid the upcoming fight is beyond you my friend." Alteon said, gripping his sword, the Inquisitor stood up, but also stood at attention.  
"With all do respect Sire, this would not be the first time I've stood in defiance of Sepulchure." The Inquisitor said, Alteon then replied.

"Yes, but this would be the first time you'd have fought him personally, no doubt, and I'm afraid if you were to fight him you would be cut down in moments, he is one of the greatest swordsmen in all of Lore."

"Well, I can certainly try after all, It's my duty, and I'm not going to allow my king to fight him alone."

And before the point could be argued any more, the tower shook. Alteon readied his sword. "Very well, if you wish to fight alongside me, I will not stop you, but I do not wish for you to die in the upcoming battle."

The Inquisitor now stood next to King Alteon, hand on his sword's hilt. "I think you find, I am very difficult to kill, my liege."

The two stood at the ready as the door broke down, and the final wave began.

Alteon, along with the Inquisitor, had reduced the average skeletal warriors, which made up most of the oncoming horde, into nothing in less then a few moments. Alteon was clearly a great warrior, that much was clear to the Inquisitor, what he didn't expect was him to be a fairly skilled Mage as well, he had watched him reduce a Deathknight to ash with a single lightning bolt spell, and was very impressed. In turn, the Inquisitor fought his hardest now then he had in recent memory, determined to do his best in front of the King, soon Sepulchure's vanguard was brought down and the Inquisitor was proud to have played a role in it, as well as being proud of himself for cutting down several Death Knights, notoriously powerful dark warriors. Eventually, this painstakingly long battle drew to an end, but not, on a positive note..

When Sepulchure had entered the room, is when the battle really became heated. Him and Alteon exchanged words briefly, though it was nothing worth mentioning, mostly the usual rhetoric Sepulchure had a habit of spitting. "I will destroy you, and Darkness will reign." And things of that nature. Honestly, The Inquisitor did not remember what he said well, sporting a head injury from being struck by the Overlord of evil will do that to you.

Sepulchure now battled Alteon, his Necrotic Blade clashing with Alteon's sword, they fought in a flurry of sword blows, and magic, with skill the likes of which the Inquisitor had not seen before, he tried to help his King, but any blow he made was easily parried by Sepulchure. This doesn't mean he wouldn't try, attacking whatever chance he got, but sticking close to Alteon encase Sepulchure unleashed an attack of Necromantic power. The Inquisitor was skilled, yes, but not on the level of either of these master swordsmen. As the ground shook beneath them, there was only a brief pause as the men regained their stance, before going back to fighting once more. The Inquisitor himself personally was just wondering what the devil shook the tower like that, he didn't have time to be curious though, as being on the defensive with Sepulchure took most of his concentration.

As the ground shook once more, The Inquisitor took this opportunity to strike out towards Sepulchure. He drove his blade towards the Doomknight, using the full force of his weight behind the stab with his sword, he impaled his blade on the Doomknight, driving it into his side, all the way to the hilt. However Sepulchure seemed unfazed, and tossed the Inquisitor aside like a ragdoll. He hit the wall with some force, and found himself on the other side of the room, his sword having turned to ash after impaling the Doomknight, and the hilt fell to the sword.

The castle shook once more, and now as the two warriors fought alongside the ceiling collapsed

When the Inquisitor came through, the throne room was in chaos, quite literally. His head hurt, and he was fairly sure he had a bone somewhere that was broken, or several, but he had no intention of laying there as a useless lump, reaching for his dagger, he looked around only to see a figure standing between Sepulchure and Alteon. This figure's face was shrouded to the Inquisitor, but the other two in the room seemed to have recognized him without a issue. He was tall, and bore a grey and purple set of armor, with magical elements growing on it, which the Inquisitor had never seen before, as well as large wings which would make some dragons jealous.

"Drakath..." Alteon said, half in disbelief as he gripped his sword tightly, wiping blood from his forehead with his arm. "Drakath...You traitor! You're meant to be dead." Sepulchure said, fury burning in his undead eyes, he was too surprised to immediately move against him however.

"Why Sepulchure, I suppose the same could be said for you." Drakath said stepping forward, his wings folded back and his face was revealed to the light, he was young, must have been in his late twenties at the least, a vile grin was on his face, though it was faint. Not even reaching for what appeared to be a greatsword at his side, he blasted Sepulchure away with a type of magic The Inquisitor did not recognize, before turning to Alteon, and drawing his sword

"Surrender old man, and your death will be swift."

Standing with some difficulty, the Inquisitor moved to stand beside his King, Dagger raised. "I will gut you if you try." He said, Drakath laughed him off. "A broken man with a hunter's dagger? I'd love to see you try." And with ease he tossed the Inquisitor aside with his magic, and facing Alteon once more.

The two clashed blades for a very brief moment before it became obviously who was the superior combatant, Drakath finished the King off by driving his sword into the man's shoulder, and throwing him aside. Drakath was ready to deliver the final blow, until he heard something which caught his attention.

"Drakath! You fool! You cannot kill what is already dead!" Shouted Sepulchure, as he freed himself from the rubble. Drakath simply threw more at him, but even in his wounded state, the Doomknight had no trouble deflecting, or even cutting threw it with his sword.

"I am darkness.." He said, pushing aside a pillar Drakath threw at him.

"I am doom." He continued, shrugging off some magical bolt fired at him by Drakath.

"LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!" He shouted, charging Drakath with his Necrotic Blade raised. Drakath sidestepped his charge,dusting off his armor as he did so, Sepulchure recovered a few moments later and moved to face him, but Drakath spoke up. "Already dead? Hmm...I see." Drakath said, and with a clawed hand reached forward. His hand tore through Sepulchure's armor and moments later he ripped something out. It was much like a soul orb, but it glowed blood red and had a blackened hew, with a single glance to it, Drakath crushed it in his hands and Sepulchure collapsed.

"The war between Good and Evil is over, the age of Chaos, has begun." With that, he turned, and as he faced Sepulchure's flying fortress in the sky he decided to display his power. With an earth shattering power, he shot it out of the very skies, and upon seeing it crash off in the distant mountains, looked upon the ruined castle he stood in. Alteon began to regain consciousness just as Drakath departed, his wings unfolding, the bat like monstrosities carried him into the skies above, off to a location unknown to his new enemies.

 **Author's note:** Alright then! So, there it is, I know it's not the best, and it's certainly not as good as I would have liked, but as said, I will try to improve, until then. Review! All reviews are welcome. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Anyway...That my friends, is a self taught teenager's attempt to write a story.


End file.
